


Except That One Time

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'<i>Angel and me have never been intimate. Except that one time...'</i></p><p>- Spike, in 'Power Play', <i>Angel</i> Season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the shown-in-flashback elements of _Buffy_ and _Angel_. Possibly spoilerific for up to the end of Season 1 of _Buffy_.
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this.

LONDON, 1880

 

The fog was hanging thick over London, clouding streets and choking doorways. It had done for the last week, a pea-soup of smoke and soot and cold trails of mist.

It was perfect weather for vampires.

The house, which they had rented with the handfulls of notes pulled from the pockets of wealthy, terrorised and now dead people, was large and gloomy, thick-curtained, silent. Angelus lay sprawled on the sofa in the upper room, recounting his last night's experienced for the attentive William and the very distracted Drusilla.

'So I went to the Gold Lotus down in the East End – you know the one, Dru?'

'All smoky,' Drusilla murmurrerd, stroking the mantelpiece in a transfixed manner. 'All poppies... Mmm.'

'Gold Lotus?' asked William. He'd been with them for only a couple of months – a time of riot and violence and heady, vivid, iron-tasting drinking. He was just beginning to get a feel for the city's sordid, seamy underworld.

'It's an opium den down by the docks – bit of a meetin' place for demons. The owner can keep his mouth shut, and the addicts don't talk.'

'Like a banquet,' Drusilla drifted. 'All tasting of sweet poppies.'

Angelus laughed. 'You can get a feed there if you don't mind the hangover. Woke up with cramps all over me last time. Anyway – ran into a bloke I used to know back in Rome, and he told me the word is, there's a Slayer in town.'

Drusilla turned her eyes from the marbled mantelpiece, suddeny alert and fearful.

'Don't like that, my sweet,' she said, sharply. 'Nasty, nasty.'

'What's a Slayer?' asked William.

'Oh, Hell's bells, William,' said Angelus, wearily.

'Chosen, she is. Chosen and chasing,' Drusilla said. 'Brrr.' She shivered, moving closer to Angelus as if for protection. 'Nasty little thing.'

'The Slayer's a legend,' said Angelus, running a hand over his broad brow. 'Once in every generation, some bit o' skirt starts killin' vampires. Staking 'em. They're always fuckin' dangerous.'

'Is he safe?' Drusilla said, turning her big eyes on William. 'Is my boy going to be all dusty and dry?'

'He'll be fine, Dru.' Angelus turned his eye on William, and seemed to have second thoughts. 'Can you fight, boy?'

William grinned. 'Don't need to fight when I can bite.' He made the face – a move he was still getting used to, but which seemed to come easier with willing it now. Something like snarling, and allowing the snarl to continue til it shifted his features.

'Look at my little poet, Angelus,' Dru said, amused. 'He can''t fight but he can. Bite.' And she shifted her face too, snarl-laughing back at him.

'Listen, my sweet,' said Angelus, turning to her, 'Are you hungry? Want to go hunting?'

'Ooh, yes,' she said, enthused and distracted as easily as a child. 'I'll go slipping and sneaking through the fog, like a ghoulie in the dark. Bring back something tasty.'

'I want – something young. Fresh,' said Angelus. 'It'll be dark soon – but stay near the house, eh?' He rose and went to her, caught her in the sort of close, half-aggressive embrace he did – lover-like but impersonal, predatory. She snarled up at him.

'I'll come back with a sweet fresh thing for us to feast on,' she promised, looking solemnly up at him. 'Yum yum.'

'Here,' said William, getting up, 'Take your parasol.' He fetched it from the umbrella stand, and she shrugged on her shawl. He kissed her, hard on her fearsome mouth, revelling once again in the freedom to take and enjoy the sensual.

'Go on, pet. Go.' He pinched her bottom through her long dress, and she giggled, batted him playfully, and turned to walk out. From behind, she had the perfect swish and sway of a fine society lady, and he found it was subtly exciting, knowing what was tucked away within that pretty form was evil and vicious and temptingly cruel.

The light was beginning to fade – such light as filtered through the fog – and the small gap in the curtains was dimming. Angelus poured himself a drink, and handed the decanter to William, who drank greedily straight from its cut-glass neck. They heard the street door slam.

'I hope she brings a child,' said Angelus. 'She's got a way with the children, our Drusilla.'

'Yeah,' William agreed, wiping the excess brandy from his lips on his cuff. 'Will she be safe, though, with this Slaughterer out there?'

'Slayer. She can look after herself,' said Angelus. 'But you.' He looked apprasingly at William. 'Can you fight, though?'

William shrugged, feeling oddly at a disadvantage. He was a little in awe of Angelus. Drusilla's brand of evil was thrilling, because childlike and impetuous. Angelus' thought-out cruelty and manic viciousness still put him a little out of his ease.

'Looks like I'll have to teach you like I taught her,' said Angelus. 'It's not just in the snapping necks and biting throats, William – sooner or later you'll come up against someone who knows what they're doing. And then – one mis-step and you're – ' he made a hiss between his teeth – 'dusted.'

'All right,' said William, 'show me.'

'Take off that fancy waistcoat, then,' Angelus said, rising slowly from the sofa, putting down his glass. William unbuttoned it and looked round for somewhere to put it -

\- and received a punch to the side of the head that sent him reeling, landing hard on the floor.

'Lesson one, said Angelus, standing over him, and he must have moved like lightening to be there from the other side of the room. 'Watch yourself. Don't drop your guard. Ever.'

'You bastard,' snarled William – his face had shifted instantly with the adrenaline and shock. He sprang to his feet and hurled himself at Angelus.

William, it turned out, could not fight effectively. He had a vague set of memories of learning to box, and his new and still uncertain vampire strength, but he could not land a punch on Angelus, who kept blocking him. They danced across the room, William hopping on the balls of his feet and attempting swift cuts and punches to the face, and Angelus blocking and laughing.

'You fucking bastard,' snarled William, having worked himself breathless. Angeus hadn't broken a sweat, still looked immaculate, his long coat not even crumpled.

'Look, like this,' said Angelus. 'Stop fighting like an English dandy, William. Imagine I want to kill you.'

It took a while to remove William's impulse to aim only head and chest blows, and to pull those. Angelus taught him how to hit like he meant it, how to kick and dodge, and to guard his chest rather than his nose. Angelus stripped off his jacket and fought in shirt sleeves. Every so often, they paused and had a swig from the decanter before starting in again.

'All right, that's more like it,' Angelus said eventually, when William finally caught him a punch on the cheekbone. 'Again.' He dropped his hands loosely to his sides. 'Like you meant it.'

William delivered another straight punch, caught him across the eye. He was laughing, still, his long hair tumbled and fine. He straightened up.

'Once more?'

William let rip some of the demonic savagery he'd found in himself and punched again, aiming for the same spot. This time he connected beautifully, splitting the skin and drawing a trickle of blood from the outer tip of Angelus' eyebrow. The crunch as his knuckles connected felt good.

'Oh, yeah,' he laughed, leaning back to look at his handiwork, dropping his guard as Angelus stubled forward, a hand to his face. 'Not so bloody tough after – '

Angelus jolted upright, punched him hard in the stomach and rammed his back against the wall, his forearm across William's throat, so their faces were inches apart.

'Don't drop your guard, remember?' he hissed at William. 'You'da been dust right then. Get them down or go for the bite, but don't let any fucker get the jump on you.'

There was something very intense about the arm across Willaim's throat, the smell of Angelus' blood, the sight of it running dark and thick down his face. He acted on impulse as they'd been teaching him to, leaned in and licked the blood in one long, clean lap. It tasted good – thick and rich and a little bit rank, like game but with more life, more savour...

Angelus' face had frozen.

'What?' William grinned at him, that wicked little grin that Drusilla found so bewitching. 'I'm thirsty. Take what you want, you said.' And, coming from depths of him that were either demon or so deeply buried in his human psyche they were only now coming to the surface, he pushed his hips forward, a small thrust against Angelus' thigh.

'I'm not for taking, boy,' Angelus breathed, hot and heavy but not breaking away. Then he pushed back, the weight of his lower body pinning William's in against the wall. 'I _do_ the taking.

'So go on then, you big bloody bastard. Take me.' It's a challenge, it's a power game, they are both high on agression, and William is pushing for a reaction, not even caring much what it is.  He's never managed to discomfort Angelus even for a second and the sudden feeling of his uncertainty gives William a thrill.

Then Angelus pushed his face into William's, suddenly, invasively, for what might have been a menacing emphasis or a bite, but was – it was William's turn to freeze – a swift lick at William's lower lip, which had split and was bleeding very slightly. Finding it insufficient, Angelus bit at it, forcing more blood from the wound.

Completely held in place, William tipped his head back, then – as Angelus moved to follow him, and didn't loose the grip of William's lip between his teeth – William found he was gasping, a sudden, full exhalation that shocked him. But not as much as the thrill of sensation the went with it, because he was aware, simultaneously, of his own gathering hardness, and the answering pressure against his body of what could only be Angelus' cock.

He bit back, at Angelus' upper lip, and they stood, savaging at each others' mouths, between fighting and kissing, not sure if they were each trying to hurt the other or if this was a different sort of game altogether.

'Fuck you, then,' snarled William, unsure if it was an insult or an offer.

'Yeah?' Angelus pulled back, removed his forearm from across William's neck, and looked as of he was going to break away, but instead his hand gripped William by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat, and thrust his thigh neatly between William's legs.

Free to move his hands, William worked one between their bodies and down, feeling for the elusive hardness he'd felt against him. And again the split second of uncertainty in Angelus' face as William's hand found his cock, thick against the material of his trousers, and pressed it firmly.

'You know what, you little English twat,' snarled Angelus, pulling harder on William's hair. 'What if I fuck you first?'

William reached up his other hand and gripped Angelus' long hair, bunching it firmly at the base of his skull and twisting to pull back his head

'Oh yeah?'

Then they were fighting again, but gripping close as lovers, and they ended up fighting each other as far as the bed and falling on it, still locked close together. There was a thrill in this, in the viciousness of invasion, as they tugged each other's clothes loose - both have fought men before, but that was mostly for feeding and involved only the thrashings of impotent terror. Fighting and being fought back to was new and intense for both of them.

William was the first to stop savaging and thrust his tongue into Angelus' mouth – still fierce, still trying to take it by force, but when Angelus responded and they kissed, it was not a totally surprise. He had William gripped firmly, and he had the adventage of size and fighting experience, so it didn't cost him too much to roll on his back, holding William astride him by his hair, and grinding up against him, hard and intense.

William responded by struggling to grip him by the neck, and unbuttoning Angelus' trousers hastily with his other hand.

'So come on then, let's see what you've got,' he gasped. (Vampires gasp out of habit. They don't need to breath to live, only to speak, but William still reacted like a human and his breath had shortened almost painfully while Angelus was pulling his hair). 'Bet it's not as big as mine.'

Angelus gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath while William struggled with his trousers buttons, but he gave one push upwards to make it easier and when William's groping fingers touched flesh, he bit back a soft moan.

'Oh.' William hand loosed its grip on Angelus' throat, and his voice, half disappointed and half desiring, drew a laugh from Angelus.

'Show us yours, then,' he demanded, but William had the advantage now and he took it, gripping tightly just across the tip, where the sensation was acutest. With his thumb and three fingertips he drew the skin back and forth over the head, teasing and tweaking.

It was quite big, thick and solid along the shaft, and excitingly swelled. William closed his eyes for a second, feeling a sudden burst of excitement about this – thing – powerful and heavy in his fingers. Angelus' fingers were feeling for William now, and the hand in his hair was tugging not-very-gently backwards – but not hard enough to make him stop.

'Fuck off,' snarled William, wrenching Angelus' wrist away. There was a brief tussle, and Angelus mastered him again by tugging his hair and twisting until he forced William's head back and sideways. William's body twisted, he rolled off, and then Angelus rolled with him, pinning him down hard with an elbow on his solar plexus, holding him breathless while he unfastened Willaim's trousers.

'It's definitely longer – ugh,' William said, loudly, before a lean onto that elbow threw more weight onto his diaphragm and shut him up.

'Mmm,' murmured Amgelus, in his deliberate, evil tone. 'It's not, you know.'

'Fuck _right_ off,' snapped Willaim, and aimed another punch at Angelus, which was only half dodged. His leg was across William's thigh, and he was enjoying that feeling of his cock pressing and rubbing on material and flesh beneath it, but he wasn't going to be nice about this.

'Little shrimp of a thing - '

This time the punch connected. Taken by surprise, Angelus twisted up, teeth bared, to growl in William's face. For a moment, they were two monsters facing off, and Angelus dived over and pinned William bodily to the bed, his teeth an inch off William's neck, the vampire instincts taking over the sexual impulses.

'Go on then. Bite me,' said William, with what was intended to be an unconcerned shrug. 'I don't care.'

Angelus held very still for a second, then backed down from William's neck, looking like he was calming down. Then – so suddenly Willaim jumped – he had gripped his shirt either side of the fancy collar and given a tug that split it down to the hem, exposing William's slender, place chest.

'All right,' Angelus said, and sank his teeth fast into the flesh just below William's nipple, eliciting a howl of shock and pain. The blood tasted rich to Angelus, and he sucked hard for a second before grinning up at William (no one can grin like a happy vampire), blood coating his teeth and lips.

'He-ey!' snapped William, but he couldn't move – Angelus was physically bigger and stronger, and determined now to play this by his rules. He pinched the smooth skin hard either side of the wound and smeared his hand with the thin blood, then reached down and smudged it over his own cock, before beginning to stroke it quickly, his eyes fixed on William's, his face a mixture of lust and amusement.

' _Not_ fair,' William said, crossly.

'Ah, shut up,' and Angelus tugged William's cock free from his fly, making him shiver and whimper suddenly. 'Still want me to bite you?'

The threat was unmistakable, and William struggled hard, leaning up on his elbows and trying to back away up the bed.

'Oh, no no no no, don't you dare - '

Angelus grinned.

'I could,' he said, and William took a wild swing at him that connected, purely by luck, with a crunch, forcing blood from Angelus' nose. Angelus reeled sideways, and recovered himself, shaking his head, dizzy from the force of the blow. 'I could just bite a bit off, make it even smal - '

William's knee caught him under the chin, and while he was still coughing, William rolled over and laid most of his weight against Angelus' back, forcing his face down into the pillow, breathing throught his own blood as it smeared the pillow and blankets.

'Bite _that_ , you evil sod,' gasped William, wrenching at Angelus' clothes, tearing them jaggedly off him, 'you're going to – bloody have to, when I – fuck you like this - '

Angelus threw him off and came back at him, tearing the rest of the shirt off William and making a fast grab for his cock with the other hand. William, instinct kicking in hard, turned and forced his teeth into Angelus' neck, his face twisting again in pure primeval rage. Angelus roared with the pain, but his hands, still moving fast, had ripped open William's trousers, and torn away enough of them to press a hand hard against his bum and push one bloodied finger in -

'Oh,' said William in a changed voice. 'Oh, bloody hell.' Some sensual enjoyment, very well buried while he was human, had awoken for him now, and the swift thrust of that broad finger, bruising though it was, had made his cock ache from sudden excitement. 'Oh, hell, Angelus!'

'You like that?' demanded Angelus, slightly disbelieving and still cruel.

Willam's head was tipped backwards, his eyes fixed somewhere very distant. But he was still concerned with saving face.

'All, right, I give in, I surrender, just – ' Angelus twitched his finger, and William gritted his teeth and gasped – 'just hurry up and fuck me, you evil Irish git!'

Angelus' grin was truly devastating to behold.

'Going to need some more blood off you first, boy,' he said. William, eyes widening in alarm, moved to back away again, but Angelus was almost gentle as he grasped William's wrist and drew it up to his mouth. Piercing a vein with his teeth, he sucked it for an instant like a smoker taking one last drag of a fag-end, then squeezed at the wound til it oozed, and smeared his hand with blood. He pushed William down onto the bed, and forced him over, one hand on his shoulder, til he was held face down, his head turned sideways, trying to see where this was going.

Angelus, his weight pressing firmly down on Willaim's shoulder to keep him in place, smudged blood over his cock aginst, then shifted to kneel up behind him, forcing William's knees apart. William clenched his teeth as he felt the press of Angelus' cock, feeling for the right place, and then – with a sudden, glazing, sharp pain than melted and receded into harsh enjoyment – he felt the push of Angelus' cock and he began to curse him in a breathy, rapid undertone

' - evil vicious fucking sod -

Angelus released William's shoulder and gripped his hair again, pulling his head back hard.

'Am I hurting you?' he asked.

'Huh! Can't hardly feel it - ' and William's derisive comment was cut off as Angelus gave another thrust, which made him gasp hard and wince as he was penetrated deeper and fuller than before.

'Now?'

'Yes, all right! You're bloody hurting me, yes - '

But not totally, not so much it drowned out the sudden, unfamilair enjoyment of being gripped and fucked like this, and the swelling hunger, almost pain, at the root of his cock, that felt almost like he was coming already but more so than he ever had -

Angelus gave another thrust, shifted his hips ands dropped so the full weight of his body was on William's back, his face in William's hair, and began to push faster and stronger, his cock slick and smooth with blood, and at every thrust he pressed on that spot, just there, and now William has almost stopped pretending and is pressing down against the bed in time with him, close, so bloody close he's not sure he'll last -

\- and Angelus has pushed his left wrist up close to William's face and simultaneously bitten again at his neck, so that William began without even thinking to suck at him, his mouth filling with thick, iron-tasting blood, and his being focussed on the sensations – of sucking and being fucked and the pain in his neck and the rising, swelling pleasure in his cock that's bringing him painfully close -

Angelus is close too, the enjoyment of fucking, without barriers or concern, pounding as hard and quick as he can because he's focussing only on the tight, compressing feel on his cock, and vaguely aware of the fingers of his left hand growing tingly as William sucks ravenously at the vessels in his wrist.

Withdrawing his teeth but not removing his lips from William's neck, he moaned, in a voice thick and low with blood, 'Wanted to take _me_ \- didn't you, you - English cunt – well, feel _this_?' He thrust hard and William moaned, deep in his chest. 'Feel me, fucking you?'

'Owh, _fuck_ , bloody _hell_ ,' moaned William, the rhythm and the pressure and the sting of it affecting him in ways he couldn't understand but that made him crave and ache for more, _'fuck_ you, I – oh, Christ, Angelus, I - '

It happened, suddenly, a shuddering, blinding climax that made him forget to suck at the wrist against his mouth, made him arch and thrash and howl, struggling hard to push back on Angelus' cock and take more, deeper, there, just _there_ -

Angelus felt the orgasm as William clenched and writhed under him, with a hard, tight pressure that made him lose control completely and come, pumping as hard as he could, vicious and triumphant -

Their inevitably lapse into spent exhaustion came simultaneously. Angelus pulled out and rolled off, smeared with drying blood and cum, and sprawled on his back, grinning an evil sated grin at the ceiling.

William turned over, tentatively, as if expecting more violence and force. When it didn't come he too lay flat on his back, reaching instinctively for the box of heady Turkish cigarettes on the bedside table.

'Bloody _vicious_ sod,' he murmured, with no real complaint in his voice.  ' _And_ you've left me with the wet patch.'

Angelus half-laughed.

'Mine's definitely bigger, though.'

'You just keep telling yourself that,' said Angelus, in a thick satisfied voice.

'Yours is thicker, I'll grant you that, but, inch for inch - '

William paused to light his cigarette, drawing down a lungful of smoke, and exhaled sensually.

'Shut up,' ordered Angelus idly.

'Right, yeah.'

They lay in silence for a few minutes, William smoking, Angelus just grinning at nothing much. Both, on their own terms, were triumphant, and each felt instinctively that pushing it would spoil something, some level of closeness, that they had both enjoyed. Even among vampires, these sensibilities occasionally hold their sway.

The moment broke when Angelus rolled off the bed and walked over, naked, to fetch the brandy decanter.

He returned with it and stood, looking down at William, who, with a new arrogance and cockiness in his face, looked back.

They surveyed each other. William, with a split lip, savage marks on his neck still oozing blood over ragged edges of skin, a gaping wound in his chest, bruises on his arms and stomach, and Angelus, bitten about the throat, his nose bloodied, his cheeks and temples split and gashed, and a great smudge of caking blood across his nether parts.

'Helluva fight,' observed William.

'You can explain this to Drusilla,' said Angelus, handing over the decanter.

William grinned that wicked grin that the women found so bewitching.

'Yeah. Right.' He took a swig, swallowed the last of the brandy. 'She better bring us back something good, I'm bloody ravenous.'

'Put your clothes back on, we'll go and find her,' said Angelus. 'It's full dark. Let's go hunting.'

 

END


End file.
